Power generators are typically designed for optimal performance into a specific load impedance, typically 50 ohms. Operating into a load impedance close to the design value typically results in the highest output power capability and the lowest stress on the components internal to the generator. Typically, but not always, some type of matching network is used to match the load to the generator. By correct design of the matching network (either internal to the generator or external), it is possible to transform the impedance of the load to a value close to the desired load impedance at some frequency in the range of frequencies that the generator can produce.